callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pipeline
Pipeline is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on December 13th, 2016. Overview Pipeline is a gloomy setting centered around an abandoned rail yard in Yaniv, Ukraine, with a large extent of overgrown grassland. There are two large warehouses in the center of the map which often sees the main concentration of fighting. The north warehouse has a small room players can hide in and ladders leading to a catwalk which grants access to the roof. The south warehouse has a u-shaped upper level looking over the ground floor and office rooms. Additionally there is a entrance to an underground tunnel. This tunnel leads to the north-west and north-east sections of the map. This map's layout supports a variety of play-styles, with the warehouses and tunnel encouraging frantic close-quarters action and the surrounding areas supporting mid to long-range action. Old School Mode Pipeline appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 14 sprites. * R700 - Found on the roof of the north-easternmost building. * RPG-7 - Found next to the white van towards the eastern side of the main road. * G36C w/ M203 - Found in between the two large tanks towards the southern end of the map. * M1014 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found inside the southern warehouse on the ground floor. * Mini-Uzi w/ Silencer - Found in the underground tunnels in the center of the map. * Juggernaut - Found towards the western side of the main road. * P90 - Found on the ground floor of the northern warehouse. * Frag Grenade - Found in the small house overlooking the train tracks towards the northeastern corner of the map. * Stopping Power - Found on the train platform at the northern edge of the map, next to the AK-47. * AK-47 - Found on the train platform at the northern edge of the map, next to Stopping Power. * Desert Eagle - Found at the gas station, near Juggernaut. * M14 w/ ACOG Scope - Found on the ground floor of the power building towards the western edge of the main road. * RPD - Found in the building between the power building and train tracks. * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found in between the towers at the western edge of the map. Gallery Pipeline Middle CoD4.jpg Pipeline Inside CoD4.jpg Pipeline Exterior CoD4.jpg Pipeline Grass CoD4.jpg Pipeline Train CoD4.jpg Videos Headquarters - Call Of Duty 4 Online Gameplay|Gameplay in Headquarters. Trivia * In Call of Duty 2, one of the early missions involves the player crawling through a pipe at the beginning of the level. When they crawl through completely, they end up in what appears to be Warehouse 2 of this map. It is almost identical, with the small passageway that runs under the whole level present in the Call of Duty 2 version. The same warehouse-building returned even in Modern Warfare 3 in the single player mission "Back on the Grid" and the Spec-Ops mission "Fatal Extraction", although slightly modified. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition, the car behind the building with the mounted MG isn't there. *Warehouse 1 is a remake of the buildings used in the centre of depot from Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps